South Park Drabble Bomb 2018
by Maxy0008
Summary: This is a collection of shorts I am doing for the South Park Drabble / is the one who has organized this great event and there will be other great stories on there as well so make sure you check it out!
1. Denial

"It's impossible." Slamming the back of his head against the wall, Tweek cried out. "Ngh! They wouldn't do that. Who would do that to their own child?!" His eyes burned even though his tears had long dried up. He felt sick, his stomach was in knots, and his mouth was dry. When he normally felt like this he would drink coffee, but the police ceased all the product that they had in the house, so he just sat in his family's empty kitchen, praying the pain would just go away.

Empty green eyes stared into the darkened room as Tweek went to hit his head again, only to be stopped by a hand placing itself between Tweek's head and the wall. Glancing up he looked at Craig who was towering over him with sympathetic eyes. "Tweek, honey, hurting yourself isn't going to change what happened." Taking a deep breath Tweek pulled his knees towards his torso and hugged his legs close to him. He knew it wasn't going to change anything, but the pain eating away at his insides temporary vanished when he hurt himself. Craig slid down the wall and sat next to Tweek. Wrapping his arms around him Craig rubbed Tweeks arm in attempt to stop the rapid movements of Tweek's shivering his body. "It's scary now, but my family won't let anything happen to you."

Pressing himself against Craig's body Tweek bit his lip and gasped for breaths. He couldn't breath. Craig was sitting next to him, telling him it would be okay, but how could ne know? How could Craig be so sure of that? Craig's parents weren't taken away in handcuffs. Craig's parents didn't put meth in their coffee to sell more to the town.

No. No no no no no, they didn't do that.

His parents would never drug the town. They were good people. They loved running a good honest business. They raised Tweek with those beliefs, and his parents raised Tweek to live by those beliefs. Besides, they would never drug their son. "They didn't do it Craig!" He cried a tearless cry. "WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT TO ME?"

Craig didn't flinch as Tweek yelled into his ear, instead, he just combed his fingers through Tweek's wild hair. "I don't know honey." He whispered kissing his temple. "But they did, and I'm sorry. If I could take it away I would. I would do anything to help you but I can't help you if you don't want help."

Closing his eyes Tweeks body tightened to the point where it hurt. "Nothing is wrong. They didn't do anything Craig. Please, you have to know my parents do anything wrong."

Taking a deep breath through his nose Craig kept it grip around Tweek. It was clear that Craig didn't believe that. Then again, he didn't have any reason to believe it. No one did. "The first step to healing is acceptance." Craig told him softly. "My mom and dad already said they would do what they can to be your legal guardians, and we'll get you help, we'll get you clean."

Throwing Craig's arm off him Tweek jumped to his feet, shoved his hands into his hair and yanked it down. "THERE IS NOTHING TO CLEAN CRAIG!" Tweek screamed through a dry throat. "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! MY PARENTS DIDN'T GIVE ME METH CRAIG! THEY LOVE ME! AHRGH!" He fell down to his knees and heaved. "They… ah- love me right?"

Craig gulped and moved over to where was. "Of course they love you babe, but they fucked up. You have to know that babe. You have to know that they have been drugging you."

"No…" The blonde whimpered. "I'm fine." He was lying. He thought he'd been far from fine before, but he'd never been so far from fine in his life.

Craig just brushed his thumb across puffy, red, cheeks. "You're not fine babe, but you will be." His monotone voice was softer than it normally was. "And I'll be with you every step of the way."


	2. Pining

He was irritated.

In all fairness, he was always irritated, but this? It was different.

It was the kind of irritation where Kyle had no other choice than to act as if he was fine, because if he didn't than his best friend would know that something was wrong and Kyle couldn't have that.

Shoving a spoon of ice cream into his mouth Kyle had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as Stan and Wendy sat across from him lovingly feeding each other. It was annoying for two reasons, Kyle didn't see the point in PDA, there was no reason to shove your happiness in others faces, and the fact that it Wendy sitting next to Stan, not him.

He wanted to be the one feeding Stan ice cream. He wanted to be the one holding his hand, and hugging him before they parted ways to class. Kyle wanted to be the one who was with Stan, not Wendy.

He didn't know when it started, but over time his little crush on Stan turned into something much more.

Stan was the first thing Kyle would think of in the morning, and the last thing that was on his mind before he went to sleep. He would think of the way Stan's hair would tangle together overnight and stick to his head after a night of sweating. He would think of Stan's dark blue eyes that shined in the moonlight when they would stay up and talk until all hours of the night. He would think about what it would be like kiss those thin, chapped lips.

Feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, he shifted his gaze down to his lap. "You okay Kyle?" Stan asked him in that stupid, rough voice of his.

"Yeah dude, I'm just hot." Kyle lied taking his jacket off to make it seem all the more true. "Do you think it's hot in here?"

Stan quirked an eyebrow and looked over at Wendy who shook her head before he looked back over at Kyle. "Kyle, if anything it's a little cold in here." Stan sounded worried. Of course he did. Stan was amazing like that. Lifting himself up Stan reached over the table and placed his hand on Kyle's forehead, then moved it to his cheek, making Kyle's face as red as his hair.

"I'm fine Stan." Kyle insisted wanting Stan to stop touching him. It was for his own stainity really.

Stan quirked his face in a way that said that he didn't believe him. "Hey Wendy? I'm going to give you the cash to pay for this, but I'm going to take Kyle home. I know how bad it can get when he's sick and-"

Wendy lifted her hand to Stan's lips and smiled. "It's fine. Go."

"You won't be mad?" Kyle grit his teeth at that. Stan was always so worried about upsetting her.

"No, if anything I think it's sweet how much you two love each other." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." Kyle crossed his arms and he stood up to follow Stan who was already up and taking money out of his wallet to hand to Wendy. "Sweet." If only she knew just how much Kyle loved Stan. She probably wouldn't think it was very sweet then.


	3. Confession

It was time. After thirty some odd years, it was finally time Jimbo finally confessed.

Jimbo always pictured himself with a married to a woman who enjoyed hunting, and beer. The two of them would have a couple of kids, find ways to bring down liberals, and live happily together for the rest of their days.

He'd never found that kind of woman,and when he went to Vietnam, he thought for sure, he was destined to be alone.

That is, until he met Ned Gerblanski.

Taking a deep breath Jimbo left the confines of his room and headed towards the living room where he found Ned sitting on the couch drinking a beer. "Hey Ned. I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute." His heart was pounding. Surely, Ned had felt the same way. If he didn't this could be the end to their friendship, but Jimbo couldn't live with this secret anymore. He had to tell him.

Putting his beer down Ned grabbed his voice box and pressed it towards hi throat. "Mm what is it Jimbo?" The robotic noise sent a feeling of nervousness through Jimbo's veins.

Sitting down on the chair across from the couch Jimbo leaned forward so his hands where on his knees and his hands were interlocked. "Well you see the two of us have been friends for a long time. I've watched life kick your ass, but you just got back up and kicked life's ass right back." Jimbo shifted in seat and watched as Ned's mustache quirked up with his lip. He needed to get on with it.

"What I'm trying to say Ned, if that you're an inspiration to me. You always have been. You're my best friend and I-" He gulped and took a heavy breath. "Love you."

Pressing the voice back back to his throat Ned stared at him, still slightly lost."I love you too man. Are you doing okay?"

Jimbo's shoulders fell. He didn't get it. Lowering his head towards the ground Jimbo shook his head a bit. "No, Ned. I don't just love you. I'm in love with you. I have been since 'Nam."

Peeking up at Ned, Jimbo watched as his face shifted in thought, and the lost look on his face blossomed into a smile. "Mmm, Jimbo, I've been in love with since you sat in the hospital all night after my surgery. It was part of the reason why my wife left me." The robotic voice made it hard to tell if Ned was being sincere, but the look on his face proved it.

"So, uh what do we do know?" Jimbo asked him, letting Ned, for once, be the one to take the lead.

Pushing himself off the couch Ned went and turned off the T.V. before going back to grab his voice box. "Want to go hunting?"


	4. PDA

"Well gee Mr. Mackey, we really didn't mean to cause any trouble." Butters said to the counselor sitting across from him. "If my parents find out I was being 'friendly' with my boyfriend they'd be awful sore."

"Mkay," Mr. Mackey started with signature phrase he'd been using since Butters was in grade school. "Butters, it would be different if you just kissing Kenny in the hallway, but the two of you were caught with Kenny's hand down your pants. That's not appropriate school behavior mkay? If you guys want to do that at home, that's fine, but on school grounds that bad."

Butters looked down at his lap and tapped his closed fists together nervously. "Are you going to call my parents?" The blonde asked fearful of what could happen if his parents found out. It had long stopped just being groundings when it came to his punishments. It had become much more physical when it came to Butters being in trouble.

The older man let out a sigh and shuffled his papers around on his desk. "Mkay, Butters, I'll tell you what, if you work at the concession stand for next three basketball games, I'll consider it your punishment." He must have sensed how scared Butters really was. That would be the only way to explain it.

Nodding quickly Butters agreed, having to stop himself from leaping up and hugging the man he had known since childhood. A lot of people thought Mr. Mackey was incapable of doing his job, which, for the most part he was, but today, that didn't matter, because Butters was grateful for him. "I really appreciate it Mr. Mackey. Why, you're a swell guy you know that?"

Waving his hand to dismiss him Mr. Mackey smiled sheepishly. "You're a good kid mkay? Just don't go getting frisky in the halls. That's bad mkay?"

"Thanks again Mr. Mackey." Butters said as he left the office to find Kenny leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his leg shivering. He must have been afraid what could have happened to Butters too. As soon as he saw Butters he jumped to his feet and looked up at Butters grabbing his face.

Kenny searched for any fear on Butters face but when he found nothing, the fear on his own face faded. "He didn't call them?" Kenny asked quietly.

"No sir he did not." Butters brushed Kenny's hair from his face and cupped his cheek. "I just have to do some work at the basketball games. I don't mind. It's better than what could have happened."

Kenny shifted on his feet. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have-" Butters pressed a finger to his lip and stopped him from continuing.

"We were both at fault Ken. We just have to be a more careful is all."

Kenny nodded as Mr. Mackey opened the door and cleared his throat causing the boys to part. "Mkay, come on in Kenny. It's your turn."


	5. Proposal

Craig Tucker had always loved movies. He was astounded by the work that was put into making them. From the production all the way to final product. He was able to tell people random facts about movies before they even released, he could tell you just how long it took them to make it, and so on and so on.

In fact, there was only one thing that Craig Tucker loved more than movies, and that was his long time boyfriend, Tweek Tweak.

The two of them had been together since they were 10. Something that started out as nothing more than a way to appease the people of their town turning into to a love so strong that they were able to overcome anything that came their way. It was like a cheesy romance movie.

At least, that's what Tweek thought at 13 when Craig had first kissed him.

It was that moment that Tweek knew that he was going to marry Craig, and it was at that moment that he knew exactly how he was going to do it.

"Okay guys," Tweek turned from the projector to face Jimmy, Token, and Clyde. "On this flash drive I have all the videos we have taken of Craig and I over the years." His normal nervousness was faded into nothingness. There were a lot of things in his life he was unsure of, but the love between him and Craig was the one thing he knew for sure. "I'm going to be hiding behind the curtains, and once the video is over I'm going to come out and ask Craig to marry me." Heat raced to his face and his cheeks changed to reflect the shift in temperature.

Clyde, still being as much of a crybaby as he was 14 years ago grabbed Tweek and wrapped him in husky arms. "Tweek! I can't believe you're going to ask Craig to marry you!" He cried loudly shoving his face in Tweek's wild blonde hair before Token pulled Clyde away.

As Token finally got Tweek free from Clyde's grasp he crossed his arms and looked over at his blonde friend. "I have to say man, I never pictured it being you. I always thought Craig was going to be the one to propose."

"Y-y-y-yeah Tweek. I always tho- I always thou-ough-ought- I always thought that Craig was more upfront about your guys's relationship." Jimmy shifted on his crutches with a smile and he looked at the projector that Tweek had just finished setting up. Tweek was lucky enough that Jimmy had some experience when it came to A.V. because he would not have been able to do it alone.

"What can I say man?" Tweek's eye twitched shut. "I'm full of surprises."

OoO

It was time. Clyde's loud voice filled up the theater as he lead Token, and Craig through the empty building. He was bragging about how great this moving was going to be but it was clear Craig was suspicious of something.

"If this movie is so great then why haven't I heard anything about it?" Craig asked as he took a seat in between Token and Clyde. "And why isn't anyone else here?"

"Maybe you just aren't as into the art of film as I am Craig." Clyde insisted loudly with his mouth full of popcorn. Craig didn't say anything in return he just thinned his eyes at the babbling boy next to him and slouched into his seat.

Token lifted his arms in a stretch to signal Jimmy, who was in the projector room that it was time. Tweek made sure to give Token the task of signaling Jimmy because as much as he loved Clyde there was no way he'd be able to trust him to do something like that when ti was time.

As the room darkened the screen lit up with short clips of the years Craig and Tweek had spent together. It opened with the two of them playing with Stripe # 4 the guinea pig that Tweek had bought him after Stripe # 3 passed away. Confusion flashed on Craig's face and as he looked on either side of him to only see smile his expression quickly made its way to match the others.

Videos of their innocent sleepovers, their first official slow dance, the time the two of them sang on stage in front of the school, all of their precious moments were flashing on the screen in front of Craig and as the video came to and end Tweek took a deep breath and stepped from behind the curtain.

"Craig Tucker, today I wanted to incorporate a few of your favorite things together. Your love for movies, and me." Tweek bit his lip as he walked to Craig's row to already find the taller man already pushing past Token to get to him. "I've known since I was 13 that you were the man I wanted to marry, 9 years later, I'm asking you if you would be willing to make that wish come true." Tweek dropped down to one knee and took out the golden circle from his pocket. "Craig Tucker? Will you marry me?"

Craig smiled down at him softly and kneeled down next to Tweek wrapping his arms around him. He didn't answer, instead a soft laughter was coming from him. Tweek could feel the panic start to bubble up in chest but the soft kiss against his temple stopped it in its tracks. "Want to hear something crazy?" Craig whispered just loud enough for Tweek to hear.

"I was going to ask you the same thing tomorrow night at dinner." Craig pulled free from their hug and smiled at the man he loved. "I have to say, you definitely won when it comes to proposals."


End file.
